1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, particularly to one whose lenses can be manually assembled on a lens frame by a non-professional person, needless to use any tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses includes a lens frame and two temples respectively having one end connected to the opposite ends of the lens frame. To inlay a lens in the lens frame, the lens frame is first heated to let its interior thermo-expanded and then the lenses are inlaid in the lens frame before the interior of the lens frame cools and shrinks. In another case, to inlay, to inlay a lens in a metal lens frame that consists of an upper and lower portion combined together, the upper and the lower portion of the metal frame are first separated and, after the lens is inlaid in the metal frame, the joint parts of the upper and the lower portion of the metal frame are locked together by a small screw.
However, these two ways of inlaying a lens in a lens frame are impossible to be done by a wearer without aid of tools. In addition, a lens frame made of thermo-plastic is likely to become deformed to make the lens fall off, and the small screw for locking the upper and the lower portion of a metal frame together may always be broken in the threaded hole, rendering the lens impossible to be fixed in place and the metal frame unable to be used any more.